Night's Bearings
by Tibidee
Summary: Marina Knight has been nothing but ignored and unwelcome ever since she first attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But the most unexpected thing happens, breaking down her sheltered world right before her very eyes.


****

Chapter 1 – Constant Reminders

Marina roamed the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, searching for somewhere to think. _I just need to be alone._

She stepped out onto the dimly lit grounds. She knew it was dinnertime, but she wasn't hungry and she was feeling rather ill. Marina looked up as the sky darkened and clouds covered the half-moon, giving off an eerie glow. She shuddered as a cold breeze blew past and her teeth rattled slightly. She didn't have a sweater but didn't care; she just needed to get away.

Ever since she had first come to the school in 6th year, she had been nothing but unwelcome. The most she got from her fellow students was a cold stare and hushed whisper to a friend. When she walked through the halls she could see even her own housemates pointing at her with strange expressions. Surely no one knew her secret. I mean, the only one who knew was the Headmaster and a few of the teachers. She knew that it was only a matter of time before her secret was released. It was now her 7th year but she still felt as much of a misfit as ever. _It's not my fault_, she kept reminding herself, trying and failing to ignore the stabbing feeling of hopelessness that she was constantly feeling.

She spotted a nearby tree located just off the shore of the lake. She made her way over, welcoming the darkness that seemed to engulf the beauty of her surroundings. She lay her back against the tree and sighed. The lake looked almost like a massive black pool of ink and she recognized the bubbles forming at the surface; they were indeed from the Giant Squid who roamed the near depths of the icy waters. She slid down to take a seat at the bottom of the tree, bringing her knees towards her chest and hugging them tightly. She lay her head back and closed her eyes, letting the memories take over.

__

She was almost seven and was staying over at her aunt Marta's house. Her father was on a business trip for the Ministry and her mother was visiting her niece who was staying at St. Mungo's. She remembered lying in her bed, gazing out the window. There was a full moon that night.

Suddenly, she saw it. The bright green light that erupted in the sky and the skull of the Dark Mark that appeared, warning all those of the terror that was to come. She screamed for her aunt but was overpowered by the silent terror that seemed to have sttled upon the house.

She was so terrified she couldn't move. She just lay there, the blankets covering her head, numb with the feeling of anxiety and panic.

She heard her aunt's blood curdling scream from downstairs and the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. She finally found herself able to move, and without a thought, she climbed out the window and jumped from the windowsill, onto the garage roof and down to the lawn. She remembered running forever, without stopping to take a breath or look back. She just kept forward at a steady pace running through the woods whose entrance was located in her backyard. She could hear more screams from far behind and this made her run even harder. She whipped through the trees, letting the branches catch onto her pajamas and rip the material. She could feel a few of the branches tear her exposed skin but didn't care. She finally stopped where she was sure no one could find her. She collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

'I should have warned her', she said, more to herself than anything. The horror and guilt welled up inside of her with a sudden, sickening jolt. 'If she's dead, it'll be all my fault.'

The overwhelming emotion finally made its way to the surface and she let the tears flow freely down her cheeks, hoping it would drown every terrible thought and emotion she was feeling.

A branch cracked from behind her and she didn't even bother to look up. The rustle of the grass was heard as, whatever it was, approached. Finally she turned around. What stood before her was the immense dark figure of what she had only heard of in stories. It was the figure of a wolf. The moon light swept through the treetops as the wolf stepped forward revealing the large pointed teeth, the haunting yellow eyes; the horrible face of her predator.

That night was rather like a terrible nightmare, constantly reminding her of what she was; she was no longer normal.

She lay her head limply in her arms and let herself cry. Why did she have to be the way she was? Why did she have to get bitten? If she had stayed with her aunt and warned her of what she saw, she might have died as well. This aggravated her even more. If she had died, she wouldn't have had to go through the pain she went through now. The constant suffering each day spent at school and the agony of transforming once a month. She was alone.

She remembered when she was young and how she used to have such good friends. Now she had none to talk to. None to be with her when she needed them the most. Only but herself. She knew she could always go to the headmaster but it wasn't the same as having friends.

She let herself weep even more. If she hadn't been crying and sobbing uncontrollably that very moment, she would have noticed a figure walking near the lake's edge.

The figure didn't seem to notice her for she was well hidden in the shadow of the trees. The figure was walking up the path, her direction, and yet still she didn't notice. Both were completely oblivious of each other's presence.

Marina let another sob escape as the figure was now passing by her tree.

"HOLY SHIT!" it yelped in surprise causing her to jump as well.

She could not make out the face of the person that stood in front of her, nor did she care, but she did notice that the voice was indeed that of a boy.

"I – I didn't see you there," he said now slightly calm.

Marina wiped her tear-streaked face and focused on the figure.

"Sorry for scaring you," she said, with no emotion at all.

"That's alright, it was just kind of unexpected to see someone else out here." He was staring at her, trying to make out her face under darkness of the tree.

She forced a smile, though she had a feeling he couldn't see it.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, now attempting to wipe her eyes, trying not to ruin her make-up.

"I just needed some time to myself." He was moving his head to try and see her but it was no use. "You?"

"Same." She got up, knowing quite well that she must have looked terrible, and walked out of the shadows.

She could now see the faint details of the boy's face; the messy dark hair, the glasses. She knew who he was right away, but the true question was if he recognized her as well.

"I'm Marina Knight by the way," she said, trying to smile brightly.

"I'm Harry Potter."

Marina nodded knowingly. "Yeah, I know who you are."

Harry looked down quickly and shifted his feet a bit. "I get that a lot."

She looked off towards the lake, feeling slightly embarrassed for saying such a thing.

"Sorry…" She didn't know what to say to him so she said what came to her mind first.

"Don't be." He looked up towards her, seeming to notice something for the first time.

"I've seen you around. You're a Ravenclaw aren't you?"

Marina nodded and turned her head to look at him once more, sort of gazing at him through new eyes and taking in what she saw. She had to admit that he was very handsome.

"You came here last year, right?"

"Yeah."

"Where you from?" He asked, seeming very interested in what she had to say.

"I'm from New Zealand," she replied. "My… parents divorced and so I moved here with my mother." She was feeling rather guilty for lying but she knew she had to, to keep her secret safe.

"Oh!"

"Yeah…" Another cold breeze rustled the trees, sending slight shivers up Marina's spine once more.

Harry seemed to notice and said, "Cold?"

"I'm fine," she answered back, not exactly rude, but not exactly in the politest way either.

Harry didn't seem to notice what she had said and took off his cloak, rapping it around her and fastening the front buckle. Marina didn't mind the jester for no one had been this kind to her in years. "Thanks," she managed to say.

"No problem."

They walked up, through the thicket of trees and out onto the lawns. Harry didn't seem cold and he had his hands in his pockets. He was sort of looking off to the castle and his face was set, as if he was thinking.

Marina took a deep breath though, the slight crying spell earlier, had its own little effect on her voice.

"Anything wrong?" Harry asked. He was looking at her with a side-glance. The moon now shown high and clear in the sky, making everything seem livelier and almost as if unreal.

Marina could feel herself blushing slightly for Harry's emerald green eyes were twinkling in the moonlight. They were so very alive and vivid, making her feel almost as though he could see through her soul. His eyes, digging deep for all the answers in the world that just lay bare for only him to see. It felt as though she could keep nothing from him.

This made her slightly woozy, and the illness she was feeling earlier came back with another swooping sensation. Her vision became blurry and her head felt as though it was spinning uncontrollably. She closed her eyes and put her hand to her head, as though trying to keep it in place. She always got these slight sick spells the night before a transformation.

She didn't know what she was doing, but her knee sort of gave out underneath her.

Harry caught her quickly before she fell to the ground.

"You all right?" he asked, lifting her up a bit.

"Yeah… fine. I'm just feeling sort of woozy." She silently cursed herself for acting so helpless.

"Do you need to go to the Wing?" He asked, obviously concerned for her.

"No. I think I'll be fine," and with that she stabled herself, and he removed his hands from her waist.

"Alright," his voice still showing a slight tinge of concern.

They continued to walk up the small hill towards the castle and Harry looked back unexpectedly towards the lake. She followed his gaze and smiled. The moon cast a reflective shadow over the waters, and the stars danced across the lake.

"Beautiful, isn't it," he said, smiling to himself in his own little way. This smile she'd seen so many times when he was with his friends, as though he loved to be happy. Her mood lightened just looking at him. He turned to look at her and she quickly looked away, sighing. "Yes, quite beautiful."

Harry turned his attention back to the castle, but Marina continued to look off onto the lake. She watched the trees and how they're leaves swayed in the silent wind, the waters and how it rippled, the overshadowing darkness of the forest. They both stood still; Harry had now turned to look at her. He watched how she swept her short chestnut hair behind her ears and how the wind loved to play with it, letting it fly attractively in all directions. He watched how her face was set solemnly and still as she looked on, her dark eyes wandering and gathering all that she saw. She was beautiful in the sense that he saw was quite clear. Though, how was it that he hardly ever saw her? He was sure they were in the same year.

She finally turned her attention back towards the castle. "Shall we?" She said, in a rather confident tone. Harry nodded and they both headed off, once again, towards the castle.

****

A/N: So… do you like it? I would really like to get some reviews on this one if anyone thinks I should continue with the story. If I get none at all, I will assume that it was terrible and that it should have never seen the light of day. Though, even if it were that terrible, I would still like to get some reviews! Thanks a bunch!


End file.
